MAx Teaching  Dylan to fly
by Lili-Lolli
Summary: 4 tht comp this is my story!


**Can't fly without you**

His smile seemed to fade quickly and he glanced at me then to the ground.

"You are serious." He whispered, eyes widening.

"Of course," I narrowed my eyes.

Dylan stiffened, he look like he was a rock. The distance of the roof to the ground wasn't too bad; I wouldn't even call it high. But for Dylan, he was obviously scared. I pushed him of the roof. I heard him gasp loudly and try to fly but he was way too taut. It was like making a rock float. Which is impossible, right? I closed my eyes for the part that was coming next.

BANG!

I opened my eyes and I saw him stirring. I flew down to him he looked fine and unhurt.

"Again." I said not going to show I cared.

We were back on the rooftop again, before I could push him he was off but sadly the same result. I sighed and rolled my eyes even though no one can see me.

MAX, DO YOU KNOW WHAT DYLAN CAN DO?

"_Let me think, he is good karaoke."_

_NO MAX, HE CAN SEE REALLY WELL. SO HE CAN KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID AND WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO. _

"_And here I was thinking that he would be the next High school Musical star."_

I was too busy imaging a bird kid musical to notice Dylan already up here again and leaping of the roof, this happened another 7 times more.

He was very dirty by now and when he got up from the ground again, he looked at me. "I'm never going to be able to fly."

"Not with that attitude. Where's you're can-do attitude!" I teased.

"I'm doing something wrong but what?" He asked me.

"What do you think?"

"Pressure?"

"Please, all I'm doing is telling you to throw yourself of the roof over and over again. How can that be pressure?" I asked bewildered.

"Max, you may not know this but you can be very demanding." He looked like he was telling me that my dog died and he was the one who had to tell me.

"I do know that," I said softly almost like a whisper.

"What am I doing wrong?" His sudden outburst stunned me. I looked him in the eyes in those eyes I could see his confusion. He was so new to all this. I suddenly cared!

"Okay, for started, your way too stiff, you're scared."

He nodded, "Show me."

I looked at him for several breaths, ", think of a relaxing, safe place,"

He started thinking real hard, "I don't know."

"Come on you have at least one place."

He laughed once without humour. "Well, there is a person."

I closed my eyes I knew what he was going to say.

"You, Max."

"I asked for a place not a person." I hissed then we both flinched when we heard the venom in my voice. "Sorry. Again."

He smiled sadly, "No, it is fine."

"Okay Dilly," I should just play along so I can get him off my freaking back, "Think that you are with me, we are flying _together_." I clenched my teeth.

"I won't make it," He looked at me with certainty.

"What makes you so sure?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, but when I come back from crashing I'll be telling you, I told you so."

He looked uncertainly at his feet and stepped to the edge slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined me. It made me so freaking mad! He took a deep breath a dived gracefully in to the air. He tried flapping his wings it started working for a moment then he started to losing height. He was going to crash. Like he said, I HATE HIM BEING RIGHT.

I took off after him like a bat out of hell; it took me no time at all catching up to him. When I grabbed his strong arm and he gasped shocked. I batted my wings hard pulling us up.

"Fly or gods help me I'll..." I trailed of when he grabbed me around the waist. And his wings started moving strong and beautifully like he had been doing it for years. I looked deeply into his beautiful eyes and I saw us together, us flying around the world with the flock. We would smile at each other lovingly. But there was one problem. Fang wasn't there.

"I can't fly without you Max." He slid his hand into mine and we flew away from the house without another word shared between us. We landed in a small grassy area.

"You did it! You did great!" I exclaimed.

"Was I?" he laughed.

"You were perfect." I disagreed, I had to be right.

"So were you."

I looked away from his heart breaking gaze but I could still feel them on me burning a hole threw me. He brushed a hair from my face, "You are perfect Max, perfect for me." He stepped closer, I stiffened. Suddenly his lips were on me, he was the third boy I ever kissed and he wasn't so bad. His lips weren't too soft or too firm just perfect, like he is meant for me. But he isn't Fang.

FANG! I pulled away when that word flashed in my head. I widened my eyes then narrowed them in anger.

"What the hell?" I didn't really yell just spoke loudly.

"I ..." He trailed.

"What? I don't even know you and your coming on me like... like I even like you! " Okay, now I was yelling. He shrunk back from my voice.

"You don't know what it is like loving someone who hates you? I have to love you! I can't help it! Every stupid thing you do brings me more in love with you! IT IS NOT FAIR!" This is the first time I heard Dylan yell.

And I realised he was right it wasn't fair. It was cruel that twisted scientist did this to him. My anger was extinguished with pity.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It is hard being one of us. One of the flock. It is hard to love me." My voice went tiny at the last bit.

"Dylan, we will help you, I will help you. You are one of us now and I know what you're going through and I understand"

"But you _hate_ Me." he whispered.

"No, I don't hate you; I like you more than Erases but less than shopping." I admitted.

He was smiling now. "So now what?" he asked.

"Now we are friends."


End file.
